Lost to Temptation
by ClairE88
Summary: “Kagome…” he croaked, making her turn in surprise. “I’m sorry…” he managed to gasp out before his eyes turned red, the demon inside him taking over completely... Sometimes you just need a little push to get what you desire most… InuKag, M for a reason!


**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is my first Inuyasha fic, I just recently became an Inuyasha fan and I was never into manga or anime before, so I didn't even try to use all those Japanese terms that everyone here seems to be already familiar with, because I think that it would be more disturbing if I used them incorrectly…

Anyway, enjoy the story!!

- - -

- - -

It was a warm, sunny afternoon, when Inuyasha and his friends were walking along a path, making their way down a hill. They just finished off another demon and they were all tired and desperate for a nice and long rest. Inuyasha kept a comfortable distance from the others. He had been feeling uneasy for the past couple of days and the intensity of it was steadily increasing, annoying Inuyasha to new levels. Of course he should have been used to it by now, this happened every mating season. His senses were uncomfortably heightened, making him especially sensitive to certain smells, namely that of Kagome.

His ears twitched in annoyance as he glanced back at the girl, who was chatting happily with Sango a few steps behind him. Every time he had to touch her or even just go close to her in the past couple of days, her sweet scent overwhelmed him and he felt his arousal awaken the demon inside of him. He had to be very careful, he knew, or Kagome might be in danger. Of course he didn't tell anyone about mating season. Honestly, he was kind of embarrassed about it, since he had no way to prevent it, so he just had to do his best to control it.

He wondered why it was only Kagome's scent that bothered him so much. Sango was with them too after all, and even though he only considered her a friend, that would normally not matter to the demon inside of him at this time. His feelings for Kagome had been increasing at a fast pace lately, and he became aware that his feelings for Kikyo were weakening at the same time. It took long for him to realize that as time went on, the two women slowly and gradually replaced each other in his heart. He of course steadily denied this even to himself as long as he could, but he simply couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He sighed in defeat. It was all so complicated. But Kagome really must mean a lot to him if even his demon self recognized her as his main desire. He had to be really careful, otherwise she might get hurt. He couldn't let that happen, he decided firmly and glanced back at his friends again, who didn't seem to realize that anything was wrong or different with Inuyasha. When his gaze rested on Kagome, the girl suddenly flinched in pain and leaned on Sango for support, reaching toward her leg. They all stopped, looking at her worried.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked cautiously, grabbing Kagome so she could lean on her easily.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had this shooting pain in my leg…" Kagome said, feeling around on her leg with her hand, trying to find the source of the pain.

"You are obviously not fine." Inuyasha said, surprising everyone by appearing at Kagome's side in a second, gently taking her into his arms. "I'll take you to that clearing at the bottom of the hill, so we can check if you have any injuries."

"Okay, thanks…" Kagome was still shocked from being swept off her feet and was staring at Inuyasha in surprise. Inuyasha didn't bother answering; he was already running towards his destination, holding Kagome as carefully as he could, leaving the rest staring after them in astonishment.

"Well… That was strange…" Miroku said, shaking his head slightly. "He left us here without a second glance."

"What is so strange about that?" Sango smiled knowingly. "Inuyasha always ignores everything else if Kagome is in danger."

"Hmm that's true…" Miroku agreed, Shippo and Kirara nodding in unison. _'But I wonder if there's anything else gong on…'_ Miroku mused to himself as they made their way down the hill after the other two.

'_Damn, I should have thought this through…'_ Inuyasha thought, angry at himself. Holding Kagome this close to him was not such a good idea at this time. Her fragrance was clouding his head more and more and her warm body pressed against his made the demon inside of him stir excitedly. _'I have to get her there and clear my head as soon as possible…'_

In a few minutes they reached the clearing and Inuyasha looked around quickly, finding the best place and placing Kagome there.

"I'll go get some water for you…" he mumbled and took off hastily towards a small river that he could hear from the clearing. He needed to get away from her. And fast.

"But I have water right here…" Kagome started saying, but Inuyasha was already gone. She was still shocked from his previous odd behavior and this just added to it all. She shook her head and took a water bottle out of her yellow bag. After drinking some, she pulled her skirt up and carefully inspected the wound on her inner thigh. It wasn't too deep, that's why she didn't feel it before, she must have gotten it when they defeated that demon. Some antiseptic cream on it would heal it in no time.

She was almost done with tending to her wound when she saw Inuyasha returning. He had obviously no water with him, since he didn't take anything to bring it in. He seemed to have forgotten all about it too, he was deep in thought, so Kagome decided not to mention it.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she called out to him, making him snap out of his thoughts and make his way to where she was sitting. "Could you please help me with this? I'm almost done…" she said, gesturing toward her leg.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, following her gaze. He suddenly found himself frozen, heat rising in his body as he stared at the inviting sight before him. Kagome's skirt was pulled all the way up to her waist on one side, exposing her creamy thigh to his hungry gaze. He was glad Kagome wasn't looking at him, because his face was burning and his entire body was rigid from his growing arousal. He hastily knelt down beside her, trying to act normal, helping her with the bandaging. He noted thankfully that the wound was nothing serious, but he couldn't help keep glancing at her leg and his fingers kept brushing against her soft skin as well.

Somehow he managed to keep himself in check and when she was done, he quickly made some excuses and took off again. He was wandering around aimlessly for a while and when he returned to the clearing, the rest of the group arrived as well and they already set up camp for the night. He sighed in relief, now Kagome wasn't alone anymore, so he could get away from them again with the excuse of standing guard for the night.

In the morning Kagome claimed to feel a lot better, and when she checked her wound she found that it was healing quickly. They decided to continue on; they had no time to lose if they wanted to find the jewel shards before Naraku. Inuyasha agreed, he couldn't let something as trivial as mating season get in the way of their mission. He was still worried about Kagome though, she still seemed to have some difficulty walking properly, so he offered to carry her.

This did not turn out to be a good idea though. Mating season must have been at its peak that day, because Inuyasha was burning up after just a few minutes of carrying Kagome. Her warm, fragile body was pressing against his back sensually, her arms around him, and her intoxicating scent engulfing him completely. Her soft thighs were resting in his hands, and just the thought that he was touching her in such an intimate place was driving him crazy. And as if all that wasn't enough, she kept making soft noises, small gasps and moans when his hand accidentally pressed close to her wound. His demon side was roaring inside of him, fighting to be released, and he shuddered to think of the things the demon was urging him to do.

They couldn't have been traveling for more than half an hour, when Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He was aroused to an extent that he thought if he didn't get away quickly enough, he would just take her right then and there. There was a low rumbling sound emanating from his chest, his teeth bared, and his eyes flashing red for a fraction of a second every now and then. He looked down and blushed when he saw the proof of his arousal.

He stopped abruptly, putting down Kagome and turning away hastily.

"Ummm… I think you should rest some more, Kagome, your wound must still be hurting." he bit out quickly, only turning his head in her direction. They were all staring at him, baffled.

"What's with you, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, clearly puzzled.

"Nothing!" he snapped angrily, turning completely away from them. "I just think Kagome should go back to her world for a little while so she can rest properly. Then when she recovered completely, we can continue."

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome stepped closer to him, trying to put a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly jumped further away, as if burned by her touch.

"I don't want to hear it." he said, sounding determined. "Take Kirara and go home for a while, I don't want you to hurt yourself. I have to go and take care of something, I'll be back soon…" he muttered finally, and took off without a backward glance.

They were just staring after him for a few seconds, not quite understanding what just happened. Finally, Kagome sighed in defeat. She knew how stubborn Inuyasha was; they didn't stand a chance arguing with him.

After she was gone too, the rest of the group decided to stay near the well. Miroku was thinking hard, trying to figure out the reason behind Inuyasha's strange behavior. He had his suspicions, but he couldn't be sure. All the signs confirmed his suspicions though…

- - -

Inuyasha ignored the pull he felt towards the well all day. He tried to stay as far as he could, but by the evening he found himself wandering around in the very close area of the well. He forced himself to move away again, but a few hours after sunset he was standing right next to it, staring into its depth, trying to refuse the increasing pull he felt from it. Thankfully by the time he arrived all his friends were asleep, so they didn't witness his internal struggle. At least that's what he thought. Miroku was peering through his eyelids at his friend, very amused at the situation. He was sure now that he was right, and was curious to see what Inuyasha decided to do. After a few minutes Inuyasha sighed deeply and jumped in. Miroku stifled a soft laugh, careful not to wake the others.

When Inuyasha climbed out of the well on the other side, his heightened senses picked up Kagome's scent immediately, they were surrounding him completely. Every step he took he was trying to fight back against, but he was overpowered by his demonic side now. He had been in a continuous aroused state since that morning, which now just seemed to increase. His eyes were flashing red every now and then, and he was still trying to fight the inevitable, grunting angrily in the effort to turn back, beads of sweat slowly forming on his forehead.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight the pull anymore, and in mere seconds he was in Kagome's room. The house was silent, and he didn't sense anyone else nearby, Kagome's family must have gone somewhere. That made his demonic side very happy. Suddenly he heard some movement from the direction of the bathroom.

'_Oh no… I'm doomed.' _he thought in complete defeat as his legs took him purposefully to the door of the bathroom, which he knew held Kagome inside. He heard water splashing and a content sigh right before reached for the handle and pulled the door open. He gulped as he saw Kagome, who must have just stepped out of the bath, a small towel around her delicate body, droplets of water adorning her soft skin, her face slightly flushed.

"Kagome…" he croaked, making her turn to him in surprise, her face suddenly burning when she saw him. "I'm sorry…" he managed to gasp out, before his eyes turned red completely, the demon inside him taking over completely.

She didn't have time to react, because Inuyasha closed the short distance between them, crushing her body to his own, his grip on her strong and possessive. He brought his head down to her ear, breathing in the sweet fragrance of her neck and burning a path along it with his hot breath. There was a rumbling sound coming from his chest, which showed his satisfaction. Kagome was shocked by his sudden closeness; she didn't know what to make of it. She gripped his shoulders, trying to pull him away from her, but it was like trying to move a block of stone, it didn't have the slightest effect on him. Kagome saw his eyes turn red mere seconds ago and she was getting a bit scared as his hands held her firmly in place.

"Inuyasha…" she gasped. "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry my sweet…" he murmured against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I will make tonight memorable for you…" he added with a chuckle, loosening his grip on her. As Kagome tried to pull away, he quickly gathered her in his arms and carried her back to her room. He placed her on the bed; climbing on top of her and easing her thighs apart, so he could bring their bodies flush against each other.

Kagome's eyes opened wide in shock as she realized what was about to happen. Her towel was still around her, her hair was still wet and her breathing quickened nervously as Inuyasha trailed kisses down her neck. Each kiss seemed to burn her skin; she felt something stirring deep within her. When Inuyasha adjusted himself slightly, she felt him pressing against her core, and her body was responding with a heat pooling between her thighs. She gasped and couldn't stifle a moan. Suddenly Inuyasha's face was hovering over hers. Their noses almost touching, his eyes boring into hers with such passion and raw need that made her catch her breath.

"Mmmm…" Inuyasha moved his head slowly, tickling her face with his nose, his lips brushing teasingly against hers. Kagome's lips parted in anticipation and in a steadily growing arousal, and when his lips finally crushed down against hers, she returned the kiss equally hungrily and passionately. Her hands circled around his torso, bringing him closer and her legs did the same to his waist, encouraging his desperate thrusts that left her wanting more.

Without breaking the kiss, Kagome tried desperately to pull on Inuyasha's clothes, with no success. Finally, she started exploring his muscular body with her hands through his clothes, making him grunt in annoyance at the sheets of fabric still separating them. He was reluctant to break their kiss, but finally he couldn't take it anymore and sat up with a groan, ripping Kagome's towel off of her, making her gasp. For a few seconds his eyes roamed her body hungrily, making her blush and suddenly return to her senses.

She knew his demonic side took control of him and that there was a great chance that he won't even remember what happened afterwards. She wasn't sure about his feelings towards her either; she couldn't help thinking that he was still in love with Kikyo. Inuyasha meanwhile didn't waste any time getting rid of his own clothes, discarding them carelessly on the floor. As he towered over her, a confident half-smile on his face, she couldn't help thinking that even though she should be scared of him, she wasn't. As he moved closer to kiss a path down her neck again and his hand brushed lightly against her breast, her suddenly reawakening arousal stopped all coherent thought, and Kagome knew that fighting against this was pointless. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

As his head moved slowly closer to her breasts, she shivered in anticipation, and when his hot mouth found her nipple and he started to tease her mercilessly, she couldn't help gasping.

"Mmmm… Moan for me, Kagome." he purred, his hand traveling down slowly to her core. When his fingers brushed against her, she moaned loudly, making him groan in satisfaction.

His fingers slowly slid through her wet folds and started teasing her by moving them in slow circles, increasing his pace gradually. In a few minutes they were both panting with need.

"Inuyasha… Please…" Kagome begged for him to end the sweet torture. "Just take me… now!" she was clinging onto his strong shoulders for dear life.

"Kagome…" he panted as his hand was swiftly replaced by his length, making them both gasp. Inuyasha could feel that Kagome was more than ready for him, but he wanted to enjoy the sweet moment of anticipation just a moment longer, as his hips continued to thrust gently against her, coating himself with her hot juices.

"Aaah, please, I can't take it any longer…" Kagome cried, pulling him closer with her legs, pressing up against him.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back anymore, and he entered her with a swift thrust, silencing her scream with a hungry kiss. He held himself in place, waiting for her to adjust and he gently kissed away the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Are you okay, my love?" he whispered huskily, and for the first time since they met, Kagome saw worry in his red demonic gaze. She nodded in agreement and as he soothingly planted kisses on her face and his hands brushed against her hot skin, she felt her need intensify again. She moved her hips against his impatiently, earning a surprised gasp from him. He carefully adjusted his position, unknowingly teasing her even more. She moaned and urged him to move again and he gladly complied.

He carefully withdrew and moved back in again, making her moan and try to pull him in deeper with her legs. He chuckled against her ear and teased her neck as he kept his pace slow and steady until he couldn't take it anymore. Finally, his pace increased and his thrusts became more desperate, driving them both crazy with need, and soon they were both sweating and panting, moving in unison, approaching the desperately needed release. Inuyasha was soon grabbing Kagome's hips to steady himself and to make his thrusts deeper, making Kagome cry out in pleasure. He leaned close to kiss her again, and when he moved one hand to brush against her breast, she was pushed over the edge and cried his name out with such intensity that he followed right after her with a deep, guttural moan, spilling his seed deep within her.

He collapsed on top of her and they lay there panting for a few minutes, then he rolled to his side, holding her close in his arms, pulling a blanket over them. He breathed in her scent in content as he felt her relax and fall asleep in his arms, and finally he felt his inner demon subside in satisfaction before he followed her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

- - -

It was a few hours before sunrise that Inuyasha woke again, finding Kagome squirming in his arms. She was still asleep, she must have been dreaming. Inuyasha enjoyed the feel of her skin against his as he held her close; he hadn't felt this relaxed and happy since he could remember. He found it strange that he remembered everything that happened that night, which usually wasn't the case after he transformed back to his normal self. He was immeasurably thankful for that. He realized that the fear of hurting her was irrational, since even the demon within him recognized the love he felt for her.

'_Yes, I am in love with her… No doubt about that.'_ he sighed, staring at her peaceful face longingly. He just hoped against hope that he wasn't too late in admitting his feelings, and that she hadn't given up on him yet. He also hoped that last night didn't push her away from him; after all it was quite abrupt and unexpected, leaving her no time to consider the full effect it would have on their lives. It wasn't like he took her by force, but he shuddered to think what would have happened if she _did_ try to stop him.

He sighed and kissed her face softly, pulling her as close to him as he could. Suddenly Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her gaze finding his. There was a moment's surprise in her eyes, followed by a contented smile, which then turned to a frown, alarming Inuyasha.

"Do you… do you remember?" Kagome asked, her voice weary.

"Of course I remember." Inuyasha sighed in relief, he thought Kagome was distressed by what had happened, not that he might not remember. "Kagome, I am sorry…" he started, but was cut off.

"Don't be sorry. I don't regret anything if you don't." she said softly, weariness still present in her gaze.

"I would never regret any of this." he said without hesitation. "I… I love you, Kagome." He averted his gaze, he was unable to deal with seeing rejection on her face, but he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she managed to choke out, her throat closed up and her eyes were shining with tears of happiness. So he didn't love Kikyo anymore. His desire that night was only for her, no one else. "I love you too." she whispered. When Inuyasha looked at her, he couldn't believe his good fortune as he saw his own feelings mirrored in Kagome's eyes. His face broke into the biggest, most genuine smile she ever saw and he didn't waste any time pulling her face closer and planting small kisses wherever he could reach, making Kagome giggle.

As their bodies got even closer to each other, they both felt their desire reawaken. Inuyasha moved swiftly on top of her, continuing his ministrations that made her skin tingle.

"Are you ready for round two?" he asked mischievously, tickling her ear with his breath. Kagome laughed and nodded her agreement. This time, Inuyasha's demonic side was content to just purr from within him, and Inuyasha took his time showing Kagome new levels of pleasure that she wouldn't have dreamed of ever experiencing.

'_I have to be thankful for my demonic blood…'_ Inuyasha thought with a grin.

Sometimes you just need a little push to get what you desire most…

_~ The End ~_

- - -

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it.. Thanks for reading! Please review, it would really make my day!!! ;)


End file.
